memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zeitreise
Eine Zeitreise ist ein Vorgang, bei dem ein Gegenstand oder Lebewesen in eine vergangene oder zukünftige Zeit versetzt wird. Geschichte 22. Jahrhundert thumb|Daniels Zeit Observatorium Die Möglichkeit das Zeitreisen überhaupt existieren, wurde bis Mitte des 22. Jahrhunderts vom vulkanischen Wissenschaftsrat angezweifelt. Durch den Einfluss bestimmter Gruppen die am Temporalen Kalter Krieg beteiligt sind, wurde bewiesen, dass Zeitreisen möglich sind (ENT: "Die Schockwelle"). Mitte 2151 erweist sich Crewman Daniels als Zeitagent aus dem 31. Jahrhundert. Er zeigt Captain Archer von der ''Enterprise'' sein Zeit-Observatorium. Er erzählt Archer das Zeitreisen zum friedlichen erforschen der Geschichte genutzt werden. Daniels weißt Archer auch darauf hin, dass einige Fraktionen sich nicht an das Temporales Abkommen halten und versuchen die Geschichte zu manipulieren. Anfang 2152 bringt Daniels Archer erst 10 Monate in die Vergangenheit und später in das 31. Jahrhundert um Archer vor den Suliban zu schützen. Dabei gerät die Zeitlinie durcheinander und eine alternative Zeitline entsteht, in der die Föderation nie gegründet wird (ENT: "Die Schockwelle, Teil I"). Mit Hilfe der Crew der Enterprise konnte Archer wieder in das 22. Jahrhundert zurückkehren und die normale Zeitlinie wurde wiederhergestellt(ENT: "Die Schockwelle, Teil II"). left|thumb|31. Jahrhundert in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie Einige Monate später entdeckt die Enterprise ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart. Das Schiff wird an Bord der Enterprise des Schiffes gebracht und es werden umfangreiche Untersuchungen an der Kapsel und dem Leichnam des unbekannten Piloten durchgeführt. Mit Hilfe der Daten aus Daniels zurückgelassener temporale Bibliothek aus dem 31. Jahrhundert wird die wahre Herkunft dieser Kapsel klar. Auch die Suliban und die Tholianer zeigen großes Intresse an dem Schiff. Sie greifen die Enterprise an, um das Schiff zu stehlen. Commander Tucker kann mit dem Schiff ein temporales Notsignal in die Zukunft schicken. Kurz bevor die Tholianer das Schiff stehlen können wird das Schiff mit samt dem Piloten zurück in das 31. Jahrhundert gebeamt (ENT: "Die Zukunft"). thumb|Daniels zeigt Archer die Schlacht von Procyon V Auch die Erde wird Opfer des temporalen Kalten Krieges. Die von der Föderation geschlagenen Sphärenbauer reisen vom 26. Jahrhundert in die ferne Vergangenheit und bauen die Sphären. Die Heimatregion der Xindi wird von den Sphärenbauern transdimensional in die Delphische Ausdehnung verwandelt (ENT: "Azati Prime"). Später kontaktieren sie die Xindi welche in der Delphische Ausdehnung leben. Sie informieren die Xindi, dass die Menschen die Heimatwelt der Xindi im 26. Jahrhundert vernichten. 2153 trat eine Testsonde der Xindi in die Erdatmosphäre ein und schnitt mit einem Partikelstrahl einen ein Kilometer breiten Graben von Florida über Kuba bis Venezuela. Es starben sieben Millionen Menschen. Die Menschen wurden vom Future Guy darüber informiert, wer die Sonde geschickt hat und übermittelten die Koordinaten der Delphischen Ausdehnung. Die Erd-Sternenflotte rüstete ihr Flagschiff, die ''Enterprise'' auf und schickte sie in die Ausdehnung, mit dem Auftrag die Waffe zu zerstören (ENT: "Die Ausdehnung"). Mit Hilfe der Sphärenbauer reisen drei Xindi-Reptilianer in das Jahr 2004 um dort eine Biowaffe zur Vernichtung der Menschen zu Bauen. Mit Hilfe von Daniels reisen Archer und T'Pol ins Jahr 2004 um den Bau der Biowaffe zu verhindern (ENT: "Carpenter Street"). left|thumb|Hitler in New York in einer alternativen Zeitlinie Um zu beweisen, dass die Xindi von den Sphärenbauer getäuscht wurden reist Daniels zusammen mit Archer in das 26. Jahrhundert. Daniels zeigt Archer die Schlacht von Procyon V wo die Föderation gemeinsam mit den Xindi gegen die Sphärenbauer kämpfen. Er gibt Archer eine Initiationsmedaille der Xindi. Die Medallie dient als Beweis, welcher die Xindi überzeugen soll den Angriff auf die Erde abzubrechen (ENT: "Azati Prime"). Bei dem Flug zum Rat der Xindi trifft die Enterprise ein weiteres Schiff der ''NX''-Klasse. Es stellte sich herraus, dass die Enterprise welche, durch eine Wechselwirkung des Impulsantriebs mit dem Korridor 200 Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschleudert und dort zu einem Generationenschiff umgebaut wurde. Archer läßt den Impulsantrieb seiner Enterprise umrüsten damit es nicht zu diesem Unfall kommt. Nach dem Durchflug durch den Korridor war die andere Enterprise verschwunden (ENT: "E²"). Als die Superwaffe der Xindi die Erde erreicht, will Archer mit in die Waffe, um sie zu vernichten. Kurz bevor Archer auf die Waffe beamt nimmt Daniels ihn mit ins Jahr 2161. Er zeigt Archer die Gründung der Föderation und erklärt Archer, dass er für die spätere Geschichte zu wichtig sei, um sich unötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Archer beamt trotzdem auf die Waffe und zerstört sie (ENT: "Stunde Null"). thumb|Wiederherstellung der Zeitlinie Nach der Zerstörung der Waffe wurden Archer und die Enterprise von Daniels ins Jahr 1944 zurück versetzt. Zu der Zeit versuchten die Na'kuhl angeführt von Vosk die Geschichte zu ihren Gunsten zu verändern. In dieser Zeitlinie beginnt Nazideutschland mit der Eroberung der Vereinigten Staaten. Mit Hilfe von Daniels und dem Suliban Silik kann Vosk aufgehalten werden. Die Normale Zeitline wird wieder hergestellt und der Temporale Kalte Krieg wurde beendet. Die Enterprise reist zurück ins Jahr 2154 (ENT: "Sturmfront, Teil I und Teil II"). Im 22. Jahrhundert gab es auch noch andere Zeitreisen, so wurde der Tox Uthat aus dem 27. Jahrhundert im 22. Jahrhundert auf dem Planeten Risa versteckt damit er nicht in falsche Hände gerät (TNG: "Picard macht Urlaub"). Ein Zeitreisender aus dem 26. Jahrhundert trifft im 22. Jahrhundert den Erfinder Berlinghoff Rasmussen. Dieser aber stiehlt ihm sein Zeitschiff und reist damit in die Zukunft (TNG: "Der zeitreisende Historiker"). 23. Jahrhundert Im 23. Jahrhundert beginnt die Föderation selbständig Zeitreisen zu nutzen. Durch Zufall wird 2266 die Wirkung des Fliehkrafteffektes entdeckt. Der Fliehkrafteffekt wird entdeckt als die Enterprise (NCC-1701) im Orbit von Psi-2000 fest sitzt. Der Planet steht kurz vor der Implosion und der Warpantrieb ist ausgefallen. Mit Hilfe eines Kaltstarts des Warpreaktors können Commander Spock und Lieutenant Commander Scott die Enterprise retten. Die Enterprise wird vom Planeten abgestoßen und das Schiff wird 71 Stunden in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt (TOS: "Implosion in der Spirale"). left|thumb|Fliehkrafteffekt Ein ähnlicher aber stärker Effekt wurde festgestellt als die Enterprise mit Warp 9 zur Erde flog und durch das Gravitationsfeld eines Schwarzern Stern ins Jahr 1969 zurück geschleudert wurde. Um wieder zurück ins 23. Jahrhundert zu kommen, fliegt die Enterprise mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit um die Sonne und gelangt so wieder ins Jahr 2267 (TOS: "Morgen ist Gestern"). Mit Hilfe des Fliehkrafteffektes begann die Föderation, die Geschichte zu erforschen. Die Enterprise bekam 2268 den Auftrag ins Jahr 1968 zu reisen, um herauszufinden, warum eine mit Atomsprengköpfen bestückte Rakete vom Kurs abkommt und explodiert, bevor sie Schaden anrichten kann (TOS: "Ein Planet, genannt Erde"). thumb|Der Wächter der Ewigkeit Durch Zeitreisen mit dem Fliehkrafteffekt wurde 2286 sogar die Erde gerettet. Eine unbekannte Sonde nähert sich der Erde und will mit den bereits ausgestorbenen Buckelwalen Kontakt aufnehmen. Die Sonde verursacht unbewußt eine Umweltkatastrophe. Admiral Kirk und seine Crew reisen mit dem Bird of Prey [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] in das Jahr 1986 um von dort Buckelwale mit ins 23. Jahrhundert zu bringen. Im 20. Jahrhundert verstoßen Kirk und seine Crew gegen viele temporale Gesetze, so nehmen sie zum Beispiel die Meeresbiologin Gillian Taylor mit ins 23.Jahrhundert. Die Mission ist aber erfolgreich und mit Hilfe der Wale können Kirk und seine Crew die Erde retten (Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart). Eine weitere Möglichkeit durch die Zeit zu reisen sind Zeitportale. Im 23. Jahrhundert wurden zwei bekannte Zeitportale entdeckt. 2267 wurde auf einen unbekannten Planeten der Wächter der Ewigkeit entdeckt. Als Doktor McCoy dieses Portal nutzt und die Vergangenheit verändert, wird dadurch die Gründung der Föderation vereitelt. Daraufhin reisen Captain Kirk und sein Erster Offizier Spock hinterher, um die Veränderungen wieder rückgängig zu machen (TOS: "Griff in die Geschichte"). left|thumb|Das Atavachron 2269 wird ein Forscherteam der Föderation beim Wächter der Ewigkeit stationiert. Im selben Jahr benutzten Kirk und Spock den Wächter der Ewigkeit abermals, um in die Vergangenheit von Orion zu reisen. Dabei wird eine neue wiederum eine neue Zeitlinie geschaffen, in der Spock als Kind bei seinem kahs-wan-Ritual gestorben ist und auf der Enterprise der Andorianer Thelin nun den Posten des Ersten Offiziers inne hat. Spock benutzt den Wächter, um nach Shi'Kahr in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. (TAS: "Das Zeitportal") Im selben Jahr wird auf dem Planet Sarpeidon ein Zeitportal elches den Namen Atavachron hat entdeckt. Die Bevölkerung von Sarpeidon nutzt es um in die Vergangenheit zu fliehen, denn ihre Sonne Beta Niobe wird zur Nova und zerstörrt den Planeten. Auch Kirk, Spock und McCoy reisen in verschiedene Epochen des Planeten. Im letzten Momet bevor der Planet explodiert, wird das Außenteam zurück an Bord der Enterprise''gebeamt (TOS: "Portal in die Vergangenheit"). Es gibt auch verschiedene Raumphänomene mit denen Zeitreisen möglich sind. So verschwindet die [[USS Bozeman|''USS Bozeman]] 2278 in einer Temporale Kausalitätsschleife (TNG: "Déjà Vu"). 2293 verschwindet Captain Kirk in einem Phänomen was als Nexus bekannt ist ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen"). 24. Jahrhundert thumb|Manheim-Effekt Im 24. Jahrhundert werden auch weitere Forschungen um Zeitreisen von der Föderation betrieben. Dabei stoßen die Wissenschaftler auch wieder zufällig auf bestimmte Zeitreisemethoden. Als 2364 Dr. Manheim auf Vandor IV ein Tor in eine andere Dimension öffnen will, kommt es zu einer Zeitlichen Verzerrung, die später als Manheim-Effekt bekannt wird (TNG: "Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit"). Durch eine Fehlfunktion des Transporters der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] werden 2371 Commander Sisko, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax und Bashir ins Jahr 2024 transportiert. Durch das eingreifen von Sisko, wird Gabriel Bell getötet. Damit die Geschichte wieder ihren richtigen Lauf nimmt, schlüft Sisko in die Rolle von Bell und der Bell-Aufstand, welcher für die zukünftige Geschichte der Erde eine wichtige Rolle spielt findet statt. Später können die drei Offiziere mit Hilfe des Transporters, der USS Defiant wieder ins Jahr 2371 zurück gebeamt werden (DS9: "Gefangen in der Vergangenheit, Teil I" und "Teil II"). Aufgrunder der Gefahr, dass Zeitreisende die Geschichte ändern können wird von der Föderation die Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen eingerichtet. Die Behörde hat den Auftrag, Zwischenfälle die mit Zeitreisen zu tun haben, zu untersuchen (DS9: "Immer die Last mit den Tribbles"). left|thumb|Das Zeitportal auf Golana Auch im 24. Jahrhundert wird neben der technischen Entwicklung der Zeitreisemethoden auch ein weiteres Zeitportal entdeckt. Auf dem Planet Golana wird 2374 ein Zeitportal durch Zufall entdeckt welches 300 Jahre in die Vergangenheit führt. Durch einen Unfall fällt Molly O'Brien die Tochter von Chief Miles O'Brien durch das Portal. Ein Team von Föderationswissenschaftlern versucht sie aus der Vergangenheit zu retten aber sie konnten Molly erst retten, nachdem sie 12 Jahre in der Vergangenheit fest saß. Das Portal wurde aufgrund der Gefahr welches es brachte vernichtet. Kurz vor seiner Vernichtung bringen die O'Briens ihre Tochter zum Portal zurück. Das 18 Jährige Mädchen kommt im 24. Jahrhundert nicht zurecht und soll wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden weil sie dort glücklich war. Als sie durch das Portal springt trifft sie auf der anderen Seite die 6 Jährige Molly und schickt sie zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert und zu ihren Eltern (DS9: "Das Zeitportal"). Auch andere Völker und Personen haben neben der Föderation, die Möglich direkt oder durch Zufall die Möglichkeit Zeitreisen zu unternehmen. Ende 2368 stellt die USS Enterprise den ersten Kontakt zu den Devidianer, einer Rasse die mit Hilfe iher Technik ins 19. Jahrhundert auf die Erde zurück reisen um dort von Obdachlosen und Kranken die Lebensenergie abzusaugen. Captain Picard und seine Führungsoffiziere reisen zurück ins 19. Jahrhundert und können die Devidianer stoppen (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" & Teil II). thumb|Borg-Sphäre macht einen Zeitsprung Die Borg können mit ihren Sphären Zeitwirbel erschaffen und so durch die Zeit reisen. 2373 reisen die Borg durch einen Zeitwirbel in das Jahr 2063 um den ersten Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkanier zu verhindern und darauf die Erde zu assimilieren. Die Borg können von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] aufgehalten werden. Mit Hilfe des Wirbels reisen Captain Picard und seine Crew wieder zurück in das 24. Jahrhundert (Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt). Mit Hilfe eines temporalen Borg-Transmitter können Chakotay und Harry Kim eine Nachricht aus dem Jahr 2390 an Seven of Nine schicken, um zu verhindern, dass die ''Voyager'' 2375 aus dem Quanten-Slipstream rausgeschleudert wird und auf einen Eisplaneten stürzt wo sie dort vernichtet wird. Seven empfängt die neuen Daten aus der Zukunft und die Voyager fliegt aus dem Slipstream raus und ist gerettet ( VOY: "Temporale Paradoxie"). left|thumb|Krenim löschen eine Kultur aus Die Krenim aus dem Delta-Quadrant bauen ihr Imperium auf, indem sie die Zeit manipulieren und ganze Völker aus der Geschichte auslöschen. Mit Hilfe eines von Annorax gebauten Zeitwaffenschiff kann dieser die Geschichte ändern und ein riesiges Krenim Imperium aufbauen. 2374 fliegt die ''Voyager durch den Krenimraum und wird mit in den Konflikt hineingezogen. Mit Hilfe der Mawasi und den Nihydron kann Captain Janeway das Zeitwaffenschiff vernichtet und die normale Zeitlinie wird wiederhergestellt (VOY: "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil I" und Teil II). Im Bajoranischen Wurmloch leben Wesen die Außerhalb der Zeit leben, sie werden auch die Propheten genannt. Durch die Propheten gelangt der Bajoraner Akorem Laan aus dem 22. Jahrhundert in das 24. Jahrhundert. Er soll dort Captain Sisko bei seiner Aufgabe als Abgesandter unterstützen. Akorem sieht sich aber selbst als Abgesandter. Erst als Sisko und Akorem ins Wurmloch fliegen machen die Propheten ihm klar, dass Sisko der wahre Abgesante ist. Akorem wird darauf von den Propheten wieder in seine Zeit zurück geschickt (DS9: "Die Übernahme"). thumb|Drehkörper der Zeit Die Propheten schicken den Bajoranern auch mehre Drehkörper. Darunter auch der Drehkörper der Zeit mit den man durch die Zeit reisen kann. 2373 bekommen die Bajoraner den Drehkörper von den Cardassianer zurück. Der ehemalige klingonische Agent Arne Darvin benutzt den Drehkörper um zurück in das Jahr 2267 zu reisen. Er will sich dort an Captain Kirk rächen. Kirk hatte ihn damals mit einen Tribble entlarft und nun will Darvin ihn mit einer Bombe in einem Tribble töten. Sisko und seine Crew können den Tribble mit der Bombe finden und Kirk retten. Major Kira findet nebenbei herraus wie der Drehkörper funktioniert und darauf reisen sie zurück ins 24.Jahrhundert (DS9: "Immer die Last mit den Tribbles"). 2374 reist Major Kira ins Jahr 2346 zurück, um herraus zufinden ob ihre Mutter Kira Meru eine Liebesbeziehung mit Gul Dukat hat. Nachdem sie die Wahrheit rausgefunden hat, reist sie zurück in die Gegenwart (DS9: "Tiefes Unrecht"). left|thumb|Quark's Treasure macht einen Zeitsprung Die erste bekannte Zeitreise der Ferengi findet im Jahr 2372 statt. Quark, sein Bruder Rom und sein Neffe Nog fliegen mit seinem Shuttle Quark's Treasure zur Erde. Quark schmuggelt nebenbei Kemocite um Profit zu machen. Quarks Cousin Gaila hat aber das Schiff sabotiert. Mit Hilfe des Kemocite kann Rom das Schiff retten. Aber durch das Kemocite macht das Schiff einen Zeitsprung in das Jahr 1947. Das Schiff stürzt in Roswell ab. Die drei Ferengie werden vom Militär gefangengehalten und irrtümlicherweise für Marsmännchen gehalten. Mit Hilfe von Odo und zwei Wissenschaftlern können die drei entkommen. Mit dem übrigen Kemocite und der Energie einer Atombombe kehren die vier zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert (DS9:"Kleine grüne Männchen"). Ende des 24.Jahrhunderts/Anfang des 25. Jahrhunderts entwickelt der Klingone Korath einen Chrono-Deflektor. Mit dieser Technologie ermöglicht man einem Raumschiff Zeitsprünge zu unternehmen. 2404 stiehlt Admiral Janeway den Deflektor um damit ins Jahr 2377 zu reisen und die Voyager 16 Jahre früher zur Erde zurück zubringen. Ob Korath den Deflektor in der anderen Zeitlinie entwickelt hat ist unbekannt (VOY: "Endspiel, Teil I"). Die Q als Allmächtige Lebewesen können auch Zeitreisen unternehmen. So entführt Q 2364 die Brückencrew der USS Enterprise-D in eine Gerichtsverhandlung des Jahres 2079 (TNG: "Der Mächtige"). thumb|Q zeigt Picard die Auswirkung der Antizeit Später entführt Q die Brückencrew und Vash in den Sherwood Forest des 12. Jahrhunderts. Picard soll als Robin Hood seine Lady Marian (Vash) befreihen (TNG: "Gefangen in der Vergangenheit"). 2369 gibt Q Picard die Möglichkeit seinen größten Fehler in seiner Jugend zu verhindern. Picard hatte damals 2327 mit ein paar Nausikaanern gekämpft und einer von ihnen durchbohrte Picard sein Herz. Picard verhinderte diesen Kampf und wurde wieder ins Jahr 2369 zurück versetzt. Aber es entstand eine andere Zeitlinie in der er nicht Captain war. Picard bekommt von Q die Möglichkeit wieder die richtge Zeitline herzustellen (TNG: "Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode"). Ende 2370 gibt Q die Möglichkeit die Menschheit zu retten. Er läßt dafür Picard durch die Zeit springen. Picard soll verhindern, dass das Antizeitphänomen die Entstehung des Lebens auf der Erde verhindert. Picard springt zwischen 2364, 2370 und 2395. Als Picard erkennt, dass es sich um ein Temporales Paradoxon und findet herraus wie er die Anomalie vernichten kann. Mit Hilfe der Enterprise aus den verschiednen Zeitlinien kann Picard das Antizeitphänomen vernichten und die Menschheit retten (TNG: "Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I", Teil II). 2372 versteckt sich ein Q vor Q mit der Voyager in eine Zeit kurz vor dem Urknall (VOY: "Todessehnsucht"). left|thumb|Kes macht einen Zeitsprung Auch die Ocampa, insbesondere Kes haben die Fähigkeiten der Zeitreise. Als Kes 2376 auf die ''Voyager zurück kehrt, will sie sich an der Crew rächen. Kes fühlt sich von ihren ehemaligen Freunden im Stich gelassen. Mit Hilfe des Warpkern reist Kes zurück ins Jahr 2371. Dort will sie die Voyager an die Vidiianer verraten. Durch Tuvok und Janeway wird sie entlarft und bei einen Kampf getötet. Die Kes aus dem Jahr 2371 hinterläßt für die Kes aus dem Jahr 2376 eine Nachricht. Kes erinnert sie an schönen Zeiten auf der Voyager und es keinen Grund für Rache gibt. Kes versöhnt sich mit der Crew und zieht weiter (VOY: "Voller Wut"). In einer alternativen Zukunft reist Kes mit Hilfe von dem MHN erfundene biotemporalen Kammer rückwärts durch die Zeit. Erst befindet sie sich als alte sterbende Frau im Jahr 2379 in der biotemporalen Kammer, dann springt sie ein paar Minuten zurück und dann ein paar Tage. Dann erlebt sie ihren neunten Geburtstag und darauf befindet sich im Jahr 2374, was auch als Jahres der Hölle bekannt war. Im Jahr 2373 versucht das MHN die Zeitreisen zu stoppen. Kes springt immer weiter zurück bis zu ihrer Geburt. Im Jahr 2373 kann der Docktor schließlich die Sprünge aufhalten und für Kes läuft die Zeit wieder normal (VOY: "Temporale Sprünge"). thumb|Die temporale Anomalie Es werden auch weitere Temporale Anomalien im 24. Jahrhundert entdeckt. Im Jahr 2344 fliegt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] in das Jahr 2366. Es entstand eine alternative Zukunft in der Krieg zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Reich herrschte. Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] reiste zurück ins Jahr 2344 und die richtige Zeitlinie wird wieder hergestellt (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise"). Durch ein weiteres temporales Phänomen wird die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]] im Jahr 2365 vernichtet. Captain Picard der mit dem Shuttle El-Baz entkommen kann wird 6 Stunden in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Dort wird das Shuttle mit Picard von der Enterprise entdeckt. Durch das richtige Eingreifen des Picard aus dieser Zeit wird die Enterprise gerettet und der andere Picard und das Shuttle verschwinden (TNG: "Die Zukunft schweigt"). 2368 kommt die ''Enterprise in die selbe Temporale Kausalitätsschleife wie schon vor 90 Jahren die USS Bozeman. Mit Hilfe von Data und Docktor Crusher können sich beide Schiffe aus der Schleife befreien (TNG: "Déjà Vu"). Im Jahr 2371 werden Captain Janeway und Tom Paris von der ''Voyager auf einem unbekannten Planeten von dort bestehenden Subraumspalten in die Vergangenheit des Planeten gezogen. Die beiden befinden sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf den Planeten als dieser kurz vor die Vernichtung steht. Janeway erkennt das die Versuche zur Rettung von den ihnen durch die Crew der Voyager zur Vernichtung des Planeten führt. Janeway verhindert diese Versuche und eine andere Zeitlinie entsteht in dieser der Planet nie vernichtet wurde (VOY: "Subraumspalten"). Wenige Wochen später entdeckt Fähnrich Kim ein Mikrowurmloch. Es führt vom Delta-Quadrant in den Alpha-Quadrant. Leider führt das Wurmloch auch 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Captain Janeway nimmt dort mit dem Romulaner Telek R'Mor Kontakt auf. Er wird sogar durch das Wurmloch in das Jahr 2371 gebeamt. Um die Zeitlinie nicht zu gefährden wird er zurück in seine Zeit gebeamt und bekommt persönliche Nachrichten welche er dann zur richtigen Zeit an die Familien der ''Voyager Crew schicken soll (VOY: "Das Nadelöhr"). left|thumb|Soran gelangt in den Nexus Ungefähr zur selben Zeit hat die Föderation wieder Kontakt zu dem Phänomen Nexus. Der El-Aurianer Tolian Soran versucht 2371 wieder in den Nexus (sein Paradies) zu gelangen. Er nimmt den Tod von Millionen von Humanoiden in Kauf um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Soran kann von Picard und Kirk, welcher durch den Nexus ins 24. Jahrhundert gereist ist gestoppt werden ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen"). [[Bild:Anomalie.jpg|thumb|Die ''Voyager wird von einer Anomalie getroffen]] Im Jahr 2373 wird die Defiant durch eine Energiebarriere eines unbekannten Planeten im Gamma-Quadrant 200 Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Ohne die Möglichkeit in ihre Zeit zurück zu gelangen oder den Planten zu verlassen baut die Crew eine Siedlung auf den Planeten auf. Als die Defiant 200 Jahre später wieder den Planeten erreicht, treffen Captain Sisko und seine Crew auf ihre eigenen Nachfahren. Um diese Gemeinschaft nicht zu vernichten befiehlt Sisko den Rückflug durch die Barriere damit der Kreis geschlossen wird und die Siedlung erhalten bleibt. Der Odo aus der Vergangenheit manipuliert die Flugdaten der Defiant, damit das Schiff in seiner Zeit bleibt und er Kira nicht verliert. Die Defiant bleibt in ihrer Zeit und die Siedlung wird aus der Geschichte gelöscht (DS9: "Kinder der Zeit"). Im Jahr 2377 trifft die ''Voyager auf eine Anomalie welches das Schiff in 37 Zeitzonen aufteilt. Als einziger ist Commander Chakotay nicht von dieser Anomalie betroffen. Er reist zwischen den Zeitzonen und bringt mit Hilfe der Voyagercrew aus den verschiednen Zeitzonen die Voyager wieder in die richtige Zeit (VOY: "Zersplittert"). Spätere Jahrhunderte Im Laufe der Zeit gab es viele Möglichkeiten für Zeitreisen, von denen viele als erfolgreich durchprobiert wurden. Auch werden weitere Zeitreisen unternommen um die Geschichte zu erforschen (TNG: "Der zeitreisende Historiker"). [[Bild:Wells.jpg|left|thumb|Das Zeitschiff USS ''Relativity]] Ab dem 29. Jahrhundert wurde der temporaler Verschiebungsantrieb eingesetzt, der ein temporales Feld erstellt und durch Tachyonen ein Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum verursacht. Dieser Antrieb wurde vor allem für Raumschiffe eingesetzt und bewährte sich fast vier Jahrhunderte lang als ungefährlicher, bequemer Weg für Zeitreisen. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit hat sich die Sternenflotte es zur Aufgabe gemacht, neben ihrer primären Aufgabe das Universum zu erforschen, auch den linearen Zeitverlauf zu überwachen. Der Hauptgrund für die Einführung dieses neuen Arbeitsfeldes der Sternenflotte ist die Tatsache, dass es in der Zukunft mehrere verschiedene Völker geschafft haben, temporale Technologie zu entwickeln mit dem Bestreben, diese dann auch in der Praxis einzusetzen. Somit sind sie in der Lage, die Geschichte zu ändern. Zu dieser Zeit wir ein Temporales Abkommen geschlossen welches das Eingreifen in die Vergangenheit verbietet (ENT: "Der kalte Krieg"). Um für die notwendige Sicherheit zu sorgen, stehen der Sternenflotte hochmoderne Zeitschiffe zur Verfügung, darunter auch die ''Wells''-Klasse. thumb|Überwachung der Zeitlinie Captain Braxton erhält den Auftrag die Voyager im 24. Jahrhundert zu vernichten, weil diese angeblich für die Vernichtung des Sol-System schuld ist. Bei dem Versuch die Voyager zu vernichten wird das Schiff ins Jahr 1996 zurückgeschleudert. Auf der Erde im Jahr 1996 wird der wahre Schuldige Henry Starling entdeckt. Er wird von Captain Janeway aufgehalten bei seinen Versuch mit dem Zeitschiff ''Aeon'' ins 29. Jahrhundert zu fliegen. Später wird die Voyager von Braxton wieder ins 24. Jahrhundert gebracht (VOY: "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil I" und Teil II). Später erhält das Zeitschiff [[USS Relativity|USS Relatvitiy]] den Auftrag herauszufinden, wer die USS Voyager im Jahr 2375 durch einen temporalen Disruptor, der ebenfalls aus dem 29. Jahrhundert stammt, zerstört hat (VOY: "Zeitschiff Relativity"). Im 31. Jahrhundert wird Temporale Technik schon in der Grundschule gelehrt. In dieser Zeit werden hauptsächlich Zeitschiffe und Zeitportale für die friedlichen Erforschung der Geschichte genutzt. Trotz weniger Ausnahmen wie der Temporale Kalter Krieg werden Zeitreisen genutzt damit die Menschen ihr Wissen über die Vergangenheit erweitern können. Das wichtigste ist aber, die Menschen sollen aus ihrer Vergangenheit lernen um zukünftige Fehler zu vermeiden (ENT: "Die Schockwelle"). :''Siehe auch: Liste der Zeitreise-Episoden'' Bekannte Zeitreisen Bekannte Zeitreisende * Ajur und Boratus * Captain Braxton * Berlinghoff Rasmussen * Daniels * Future Guy * Kes aktiv zeitreisende Völker * Borg * Devidianer * Föderation ab dem 23. Jahrhundert * Krenim * Na'kuhl * Sphärenbauer * Vorgonen * Q Zeitschiffe * ''Aeon'' * [[USS Relativity|USS Relatvitiy]] * ''Zeitkapsel'' (26. Jahrhundert) * ''Zeitkapsel'' (31. Jahrhundert) Methoden der Zeitreise * Drehkörper der Zeit * Fliehkrafteffekt * Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum * Schwarzer Stern * Nexus * Temporale Kausalitätsschleife * Temporaler Transporter * Wurmloch * Zeitkapsel * Zeitschiff * Zeitportal ** Wächter der Ewigkeit ** Atavachron ** Portal auf Golana * Temporaler Transporter Externe Links * en:Temporal mechanics Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik